


In The Nest

by Rookmoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kankurou cuddles in his sleep, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning Cuddles, Movie Night, Nest bed is best bed, Only One Bed, Other, Sandstorm - Freeform, Second person POV, Sleepy Cuddles, genderless reader, no beta we die like men, you love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Movies night with Kankurou takes an unexpected turn when a sandstorm makes Kankurou spend another night at your house.But the couch is only so warm, and the night is much colder.
Relationships: Kankurou (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	In The Nest

"Hey, can I come by tonight?"

"Sure. What's the occasion?" You smile, knowing that you haven't seen Kankurou in a while.

"Do I need a reason to spend time with you?"

"If I said yes, what would you say?"

"Because I want to."

"Can't say no to that. When are you gonna be here?"

There's a knock at the door.

"That's you, isn't it Kankurou."

He chuckles when you open the door for him. "You got it in one."

Kankurou drapes an arm over your shoulder to pull you in for a familiar friendly greeting. A hug that you wish would last longer than it ever does. You've always wanted his hugs to be longer, and more secure. They're good hugs, but they're fleeting, and you always find yourself wanting more affection from him afterwards.

"Got any new movies?" He asks, letting you go in order to wander further into your familiar home.

"I thought it was your turn to bring the movies."

"Pfft, sure. I brought one on the history of the five Nations."

"As interesting as that is, I'd rather watch some action."

"Of course." Kankurou smirks. "That's why I brought options."

"Alrighty then, I'll grab snacks if you wanna set up the movie."

Kankurou approaches the television as you go to the kitchen for the bounty of snacks you had gotten a few days ago.

Outside, the wind rattles.

Inside, where the windows are closed and the curtains are drawn tight, you and Kankurou and enjoying a movie. The fighting scenes that make up most of the movie are enough to drown out the howling wind, and the walls in Suna are always thick enough to at least dampen the sound of it.

It makes sense that neither of you notice the storm until the credits are over and you've finished talking about the film.

"It's getting a little late. I should probably head home." Kankurou checks your clock.

"You sure you don't wanna stay for another movie?" Hope blooms in your heart at the thought of him agreeing to stay. 

"I'd love to, but I have to get up early. There's something I need to do first thing."

"Ok, well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." You wink at him, but Kankurou just laughs.

"I'll see you later!" He waves and opens the door, only to get a face full of sand.

The wind blusters in, and carries as much sand inside as it can before the door is forced shut again.

"Well shit. There goes that idea." He sighs.

"I didn't see that coming." You stare at the door, "I wonder how long it's been going."

"I wonder when it'll let up."

"Maybe it would be a good idea for you to spend the night. Wouldn't want you getting buried out there."

"Yeah, I'll take the couch if you don't mind." Kankurou rubs some of the sand out of his eyes.

"Sure, just lemme see if I can find some extra blankets for you." You pause to glance at your friend. "I'm guessing you'll need PJ's as well?"

"If you have some, that would be great."

"You're lucky I like sweats and big shirts." You say, tossing him an old tank top and baggy pants. They're some of the most comfortable clothes you own, but you're not telling him that. (You're certain that the reason why they're so comfy is that you've had those for ages and clothes like those tend to soften the more they're used, which is perfect for PJs.)

Kankurou wanders into the bathroom to change while you dig around the hall closet for any blankets you might have missed when you were setting up your nest bed, if the horse shoe shaped pile of blankets and pillows could be called a nest, for the colder nights now that you know the heater is broken down again and it's going to be a long time before the landlord actually gets it fixed for you.

The only one you find is definitely a bit thicker, but you wonder if that would be enough for Kankurou. You know that he's a ninja, and completely able to stand a little cold, but that doesn't mean that he has to be cold in your house. Nights had started to get brutal around here if you don't have enough blankets to keep warm.

Kankurou opens the bathroom door in your pjs, and he looks unfairly good in them. His face is clean, and it's a little weird (but it's the good kind of weird that makes your heart flip a little bit in your chest) and he looks like he knows exactly what your thinking. That smirk of his says it all.

"Any luck with finding a blanket?"

You throw the blanket at his smug face and walk past him. "That's the only one I haven't already swiped. If you need more, just let me know."

Kankurou nods through the blanket and, instead of taking it off like a normal person, confidently walks into a wall.

You're busy laughing when Kankurou whips the blanket off of his head and chuckles with you before going into the living room to crash on the couch (aka: the comfiest place to sleep aside from the brilliance that you made for yourself last week).

The two of you go to sleep, thinking about tomorrow.

Neither of you expect it to be below zero outside tonight, and feel the bite of the cold though the solid bricks of sandstone inside the walls of the apartment.

So, when you wake up to use the bathroom and realize that the living room is so much colder than your nest bed, and go to check on Kankurou because of it, you realize that Kankurou is shivering in his sleep. You shake his shoulder and he opens his eyes like he didn't want to be awake. You can't tell if he was already awake or not, but either way the blanket that he's using isn't going to cut it.

There's only one solution to this. You're gonna share your warm nest bed with your best friend. As a good friend would in this situation. No other reason at all. Not like you hadn't thought about sharing sleeping space with him before you go to bed every night for the last long while. No, that would be weird. But putting those thoughts of your odd habit since you realized your giant crush on Kankurou several months ago aside, you still had to get the cold ninja to the warm bed. The hard part is getting him to agree.

The easiest way to do that is to let him know that it's warm.

"Hey, let's get you somewhere warmer."

Kankurou looks up at you, confused and shivering, but hopeful at the promise of heat. He looks like he wants nothing more than to curl up into a ball and try to get warm. Even though he's curled up about as tightly as he can get.

"There's more blankets on the bed, but we'll have to share, if you're cool with that."

It works like a charm. Apparently it's much easier to convince this knucklehead to do something when he's half awake since he wraps the blanket tighter around himself and drags it all off of the couch for you lead him towards your room. You hear his teeth chattering and you are more determined to get him a good night's rest.

You really wish you had just worked up the nerve to ask that before you woke up to find him freezing his butt off on the couch.

Either way, you'll make sure he's warm enough to be comfortable. Your nest is very warm and your favorite spot should still be good to go if he wants to sleep there.

He flops onto his back, just inside of your little nest, and you adjust the other side of it to fit the both of you comfortably. Mostly, you just shove the blankets on the far side out more, saying as Kankurou is already snoring.

You toss a few layers of blankets you've got for actual covers over the both of you and try to get some rest yourself. Even though Kankurou is facing you, and his features look so soft when he's sleeping. It takes a little longer than you'd like, but you fall asleep before you make yourself feel more affection for Kankurou well up in your chest.

Either way, morning came like it always did. When you wake up, you don't want to get out of bed. That's normal for mornings like this, but your bed seems warmer than usual. You look over and realize that Kankurou is still asleep beside you, but he's not as far away as he was last night.

Instead he's curled around you with an arm over your waist and your legs hooked over his.

You feel your face heat up, but you've also spent so much time daydreaming about this sort of soft cuddling with Kankurou that you just let yourself enjoy it for a little while. The feeling of his arm secured around you, and his breath in your hair. It makes you feel warm and happy.

That's when you remember the chances of you happening again. They're not high, and you feel discomfort sneak into your mind.

You couldn't take advantage of him like this. He's asleep, and these cuddles don't mean anything to him. You know that, but the thought makes your chest hurt. You don't want it to, but you don't have the courage to tell Kankurou just how you feel. Instead, you try to get out of his grasp.

When you move to wiggle your way out, his arm pulls you closer. He nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck and you can't help but melt on the inside.

"Alright fine." You whisper, poking his cheek gently. "I'll stay put."

He doesn't acknowledge your prodding or the words, but you relax, and fall back into peaceful dreams.

An hour later, you're pulled into consciousness again. In stubborn retaliation you don't open your eyes, thinking that if you do that you can go back to sleep without trouble until you realize that Kankurou is awake this time. You know because he's fiddling with your hair. His arm is still draped over you, but his fingers twisting your hair around feels so nice that you don't move. You want so badly for this to be real and not one of those fucked up dreams where you wake up twice.

Those double awakenings are always annoying.

But you don't want that to happen now. You want Kankurou to be holding you as gently as he is, playing with your hair and humming a tune under his breath.

It sounds familiar, but you can't remember how you know it.

Kankurou rests his head closer to yours and murmurs, "I know you're awake. Open your eyes."

You keep them closed, hoping that he doesn't call your bluff a second time and make sure that your breathing hadn't changed.

Kankurou whispers your name. "You're not fooling me, I have something important I need to tell you. Open your eyes for me. Please."

How could you resist that? You crack open one eye and peer at him from the corner of it.

He looks back at you with admiration. The kind of look that thought that you'd never get from him. That look draws you in, and your looking at him with both eyes wide open.

"I know this isn't what you were thinking when I came over last night, and honestly I wasn't going to tell you this until way later. Maybe never, I dunno. But you're just so wonderful. I can't keep it in any more." He squeezes you a little tighter, "Especially after being able to hold you like this."

Kankurou takes a deep breath to steady himself, and presses his forehead against yours, looking directly into your eyes. His shaky smile softens when you press just a little closer to him.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you. I want to cuddle with you just like this, and watch cheesy movies we've seen a dozen times and laugh and joke and be with you."

His arm at your waist tenses, like he wants to pull you ever closer. You blink at him, and he moves his hand from your waist to stroke your cheek.

"I understand if you can't answer me now, and I don't blame you if you just want to stay friends. I just… I just had to let you know."

His small smile falters, even though he's trying to keep that comforting look on his face, you can see the sadness in his eyes.

He stills when you rest your fingertips along his hairline and his neck to stroke his cheek with your thumb.

"I've wanted that same thing, Kankurou. I want it so much that it hurts. I love you too, and I always will."

His thumb brushes the side of your smile and you want nothing more than to lay there with him for the rest of the day.

You close your eyes, content to spend the day doing just that when you remember something from last night. "Kankurou?"

"Hmm?" Is his sleepy reply.

"Didn't you have something to do this morning?"

"Yeah, but it's already over so there's no point in me leaving now."

With that question answered, the two of you spend the rest of the day curled up together on your bed watching movies, enjoying each other's company and taking naps in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for so long and I'm so glad it's done!!! It's been getting colder, so it's a good time for some warm fluff.
> 
> Hope you friends enjoy it!!!


End file.
